The Sun Of My Eye
by Zamairiac
Summary: This story is inspired by Beyond: Two Souls. When a young boy suddenly finds himself linked to an amnesic spirit with a mysterious past, his entire life becomes a mess of morality and choices. But in a world that seems to grant bad luck wherever he goes, can he truly stay on the side of good?


**Okay, well here's that idea I was going on about the other day.**

**I was going to make it all about Solar Flare and Sam, but am now merely going to include dear Solar as Celestia's…emotional side.**

**It'll make a lot more sense as the story goes on, but for now let's just say that Celly and Solar are one and the same. It's just that one is calm, motherly and kind, whilst the other is possessive, angry and passionate.**

**So yeah, I've mixed that idea with many others, all added together to create this story **

**I will truthfully admit that I am adapting some of what was used in Beyond: Two Souls. Not stealing, but merely adapting that idea and using it in a different way. There is no "other world" unless you count Equestria. **

**How Celly arrived will be explained in bits, in various chapters. Please take note that the chapters, like in that game, will be all over the place. **

**I will put Sam's age in the title, so as not to confuse you too much XD**

**Without further ado…**

**Begin!**

**Prologue- Fairy Tales**

When I was a little boy I believed in fairy tales, even the girly ones.

I dreamed about fighting evil monsters, rescuing the damsel in distress, and saving the world.

Of course eventually you grow up and realise that day dreaming gets you nowhere. There's life to contend with, bills to pay, relationships that you struggle to keep, and of course the overprotective pony princess that follows you around everywhere.

Or is that just me?

Yeah, I'd be lying if I told you that my life was normal, because it really isn't.

No matter how much I sometimes wish it was. But as I've learned over my relatively short yet undeniably difficult life, wishing for something to happen never works. You have to fight and struggle to achieve what you want.

Sometimes people get in your way and you step on them to keep moving. Yet sometimes you have to stop and look where you tread, sometimes you have to help them back up.

I never wanted this life, but bitching about it never helped me. So I moved on with it and tried to stay away from the people in charge.

Not that it was always so easy…those were the dark days.

I suppose you're wondering what I'm trying to tell you, or perhaps even why I'm telling you it. The truth is simple; I have to get this story out there, my story, my life and all the pain that filled it.

And the joy.

When I was a little boy I believed in fairy tales, even the girly ones. Not because of all the super colourful books filled with enrapturing pictures and captivating words, but because one day…one day, a fairy tale came to life.

But as some know…a fairy tale doesn't always have a happy ending, or even a happy beginning.

It's strange now that I think about it, about all of it. But I suppose that's what life is, a giant mess of confusion, love, joy and sorrow.

In other words…not a fairy tale.

I'm not entirely sure where to begin. Right where it all began, or perhaps nearer to the end of my life?

Well…since every fairy tale tends to start after a backstory, I suppose I should to.

Once upon a time…

**The Sun Of My Eye**

_**Chapter one- A Ruined Surprise (Age 8- Year 2001)**_

It was raining heavily; water was pounding against the windows relentlessly.

A young boy was sitting at a table, surrounded on every side by other children his age. Most of them were talking and laughing to one another, completely blind to the growing annoyance creeping on the boy's face.

Said boy rubbed at this tired eyes and brushed his messy brown hair away from his right one, not realizing that the rest had tucked itself behind his ears.

Oh no, there was only one thought on his mind. One really, really aggravating thought.

His drawing sucked.

The boy frowned childishly and scrunched up the paper, before throwing it behind him where it bounced off the wall and onto the floor.

No one seemed to notice it floating into the bin.

"_I have to get this right!"_ he thought, frustration evident as day on his face.

With a new bout of determination, he grabbed another sheet of paper and began to draw yet again. By the time he was about halfway through it, he noticed that the sun was setting and wondered where his dad was.

"_I'm sure your father will come on time today Sam," _said a soothing voice. _"He might even be in a good mood for once."_

Sam smiled at the voice but quickly covered his drawing and scrunched up his brow.

"You promised you wouldn't peak Celly," he whined quietly, trying his best to keep his voice down.

He didn't want to take those pills again, they gave him nightmares.

"Celly" merely laughed musically and ruffled his hair playfully, her laughter increasing slightly when he grumbled and pouted at the covered paper.

"_I haven't peeked Sam,"_ she assured mirthfully. _"Honest, I've even covered my eyes, see."_

Sam looked up at the ceiling and giggled at what he saw.

Namely a tall yet slender alabaster alicorn with a flowing mane and tail. Though what had made him laugh wasn't that, but rather the large sight blocking googly eye glasses combined with bushy eyebrows and a moustache that magically adorned her cheeky grinning face.

"Is something funny Sam?" said a voice from behind him.

Sam flinched in surprise and turned to see a smiling man towering over him. Said man was slightly overweight and had a bald patch on his head, though he tried to make up for it with a large top and beanie hat. There was a nametag on his top, the name "Derek" was written on it.

Sam's expression rapidly became nervous as he shook his head and turned his attention back onto the paper. Derek quirked an eyebrow in curiosity and looked over his shoulder to see what he was drawing, only to chuckle and place his hand on Sam's shoulder.

"A pony huh?" he asked amusedly, not noticing Sam's despair towards his surprise being ruined. "I would've figured you'd draw something less…girly. Although it's very good, you've got some talent!"

Sam stopped drawing and closed his eyes as he willed himself not to cry, his lower lip trembling slightly.

He didn't notice the light above him suddenly flickering angrily.

Derek looked up at said lights and frowned, but in the end merely shook his head and continued to look over Sam's shoulder, smiling when he took in everything on the paper.

"I think your mommy's going to be very happy with this," he assured merrily, smiling still, unaware of the tears creeping into the little boy's eyes.

"_Your mommy?" _Celly asked curiously. _"What does he mean by-"_

Sam grabbed the paper and scrunched it up angrily, before chucking it in the bin and storming away from the man, unhappy tears trickling down his face.

"_Sam wait, what's wrong!"_

"Whoa, what's the matter kid?!" Derek cried worriedly, making his way after Sam.

He hadn't made it three steps before the lights shattered, raining pieces of glass down on the man. Derek quickly covered himself and dived out of the way. The rest of the children merely screamed or cried whilst the other assistants tried their best to calm them.

None of this mattered to Sam however.

The young boy had made it to the school bathroom and had locked himself inside one of the stalls, frustrated tears covering his cheeks.

"Go away Celly!" he croaked tearfully, not bothering to look up as the alicorn phased through the door.

"_You know I can't do that Sammy,"_ she said softly, although worry was still clear in her tone.

She looked down at him sadly as she touched the floor, more so when he tried to back away as she neared. Not that it mattered really, for the alicorn merely scooped him up with wings and pulled him into a snug embrace.

The boy was silent, save for the few hiccups and sniffles. Celly simply smoothed out his messy hair with her muzzle, humming all the while and only stopping to give his cheek the occasional kiss.

"I'm sorry Celly," he eventually mumbled. "I don't really want you to go away."

The alicorn merely giggled and smiled at his confession.

"_I'm not going anywhere Sammy," _she soothed gently.

He looked up at her as she said this, his watery eyes wide and hopeful.

"You promise?" he asked timidly.

"_I promise Sammy,"_ she reassured firmly. _"I'll never abandon you."_

The two of them remained in that position for well over five minutes, Celly stroking his hair with her muzzle, Sam burying his head into her barrel. They would have remained that way a little longer too, if it weren't for a sudden interruption.

The bathroom door opened abruptly, followed by a pair of heavy footsteps.

"Are you alright kid?"

Sam quickly recognized the voice as Derek's and panicked slightly against Celly's barrel, remembering the shattering of glass he had heard as he left the classroom. Something that was not his fault…and yet was his fault.

Celly quickly soothed the boy with a loving nuzzle, before lighting up her horn and responding to Derek's question…through Sam. It wasn't something she liked doing at all, especially as it was but a hairs length away from possession. But sometimes the situation called for it, and besides such a low form of magic only worked with his permission.

"I-I need a moment," she stammered perfectly. "Sorry about b-before."

There was a moment of silence that permeated the room, but was thankfully broken with a strangely nervous cough from the man.

"It's alright kid," he assured quietly. "I didn't know about your…mother, I'm sorry."

The man left before Celly could say anything else, which was probably a good thing, seeing that she had little idea how to respond to his apology.

"Thanks Celly," Sam mumbled quietly, his voice muffled slightly by her barrel.

"You're quite welcome," she soothed, tittering slightly as he hugged her tightly.

She gave him a light squeeze before floating a little in the air and gently guiding him out of the bathroom. They made their way back into the classroom, only to stop and gasp at the sheer amount of glass littered about the floor.

Derek noticed this and smiled reassuringly as he called over to them.

"Watch where you step kid," he warned gruffly. "The light blew earlier."

Sam nodded and carefully made his way over to the other children, a barely noticeable golden glow surrounding his shoes, crushing the glass into dust before said shoes even touched the ground.

Celly watched on and sighed as the children spotted Sam and backed away, their eyes flickering between gold and their original color, between fear and ignorance. Her young charge had no idea why this was so, he had been kept in the dark about most of the "accidents" after all.

As well as the things she'd done to keep him safe.

"_He's too young to understand,"_ she argued mentally. _"How am I supposed to tell him of all the people he's hurt, the people I've hurt?"_

She looked back at Derek and a few other staff cleaning up the glass, sighing as she noticed the glimmer of golden magic reflecting in their eyes.

"_The things I've done to keep him safe,"_ she thought sadly. _"I'm not proud of it. But I'll do what I must to protect him, even if that means manipulating others to do so."_

It wasn't doing any real harm. All her magic did was subtly manipulate how they perceived Sam's "Accidents". The young boy wasn't even aware of having caused any, and she planned to keep it that way for as long as was possible.

The only adult she hadn't touched with her magic was Sam's own father, for reasons she herself did not know.

To make up for what she'd already done?

The sudden memory of children slipping on ice as they chased him, ice that hadn't been there before, tickled against her thoughts. Their confused yet terrified expressions as she installed fear into their momentarily dazed minds…fear of Sam, they haunted her.

She wasn't proud of it, but they left Sam alone afterwards and all that mattered.

Besides…she hadn't done it to all of them.

The door to the classroom opened and a man stepped in, his eyes searching the room until they rested on Sam. The man in question had a greasy mop of brown hair, beady green eyes and was quiet thin.

He had a haggard look about him, as if he'd only just woken up. His creased and slightly dirty clothes were evident enough of that.

The man looked at the broken glass and narrowed his eyes dangerously, turning them back onto the young boy. Sam spotted the man right away and flinched at the fuming expression he gave off, shivering a little at its heat.

Derek noticed the man and smiled cheerfully as he waved.

"It's nice to see you again Mr Kingston," he greeted merrily. "Don't mind the glass, one of the lights blew up earlier."

"Mr Kingston" merely scowled at Sam as he was told this.

"You don't say," he growled curtly. "Come on Sam, we're leaving."

Sam lowered his head shamefully and made his way over to the man. He had no idea why his father was upset, he rarely did. All he knew was that for whatever reason, what had happened was his fault, even if he couldn't understand why.

"Hey kid," Derek called, catching Sam's attention as a scrunched up ball of paper was chucked at him. "You forgot this."

Sam caught the paper and unfolded it slightly, before quickly scrunching it back up and stuffing it in his pocket.

"Thanks Mister," he mumbled quietly, receiving a nod in return.

His father led Sam outside into the rain, gritting his teeth the entire time. By the time they were both safely inside his car; he started the engine and snapped his gaze on the boy.

"You just can't be normal can you," he growled dangerously, switching his eyes back and forth to the road and Sam.

Sam just remained quiet, knowing that no matter what he said, his father simply wouldn't believe him.

"_It's not my fault any of this happens,"_ he moped silently. _"I don't understand why daddy's so angry with me."_

The furious man took his silence to mean something else however and pulled over, before turning in his seat and glaring at Sam with glazed eyes, the stench of whisky staining his breath.

Celly regarded the man with pity as her wing brushed against Sam's cheek, reassuring him that she was still there. According to what little she knew, Sam's mother had been very sick and had died during childbirth, something the man in front of her seemed to blame Sam for repeatedly.

And thus she pitied the man, for he was but a raving shell of himself.

Pity however…would only go so far.

"I didn't do anything daddy," Sam mumbled meekly, looking up at him timidly.

He didn't see the hand coming until it was too late.

The sound echoed throughout the car, reverberating around them almost tauntingly. Sam rapidly started to cry as he touched the red mark, only for his collar to be grasped as his father yanked him closer harshly.

Celly was in shock. For in all the time she'd been with Sam, his father had not once laid his hands on him in violence. He'd shouted sure, but too actually of hit him…

"Don't give me that bullshit Sam!" he shouted angrily, the horrible scent of alcohol filling up Sam's nostrils violently. "You just can't be normal can you? No, no you just have to be some sort of freak!"

Sam's crying grew louder as the words reached his ears.

"I'm sorry daddy," he wailed hysterically. "I'll try to be better, I promise!"

His pleas reached deaf ears…

The evidently intoxicated man undid the belt around his dirty trousers and folded it in two…before violently lashing out with it on Sam's face.

Not once, not twice, but three times.

It would've been more but the sound of glass smashing stopped him abruptly. He looked at his windscreen blankly, taking in the small droplets of red splattered around a long metal pole.

A pole…that was currently embedded in his chest.

Unbeknownst to anyone, Celly's entire body had brightened considerably. To such a point where looking at her was neigh impossible. Her eyes were glowing an eerie gold, no iris whatsoever, and were contorted with rage.

Her lips twisted into a snarl as she neared the man, her muzzle breathing hot hair on his ears.

"_I know you can't hear me,"_ she whispered darkly. _"But I hope that you go to hell, you disgusting waste of space."_

The sound of whimpering touched her ears, causing her to turn around. Her appearance swiftly returned to normal as she took in Sam's appearance, her eyes widening as she quickly span back around and gasped at the sight of Sam's deceased father.

"_What happened?" _she whispered, her hooves shooting to her muzzle in horror.

Sam's whimpering quickly snapped her out of her stupor as she remembered what his father had done. Worry and fear ploughed through her shock as she quickly undid his belt and scooped him up protectively.

"_Shhh baby,"_ she soothed gently._ "It's okay; I'm here, Celly's here."_

She had no idea what had happened, or even what to do. Had the pole come off of a passing truck? Had it blown in the wind and hit the windscreen?

Or had something else happened?

Sam opened his swollen eyes and tried to look past Celly, but the mare quickly buried his face in her barrel.

"_Don't look Sammy,"_ she pleaded, tightening her hooves around his head and keeping it buried. _"J-Just hug me for a bit okay?"_

To her relief she felt him nod against her and stay as he was. It wouldn't last, but it would give her enough time to figure out what to do.

Thankfully the police came shortly after, the state of the car having been caught on a nearby camera. They found the young boy hugging himself tightly, his eyes closed even tighter.

Sam hadn't said much, if anything at all really. The rare times he did it wasn't even really him talking, but instead a very distressed Celly. It was but a few hours later that he found himself sitting in a police station, staring blankly at the wall, trying his hardest to take in…everything. He fell asleep in the end, his mind simply switching off before it overloaded.

Celly was unbelievably tired, but given all that had happened, was trying to piece together just what had taken place before _it_ happened.

She eventually gave up and sighed sadly as she looked at Sam.

"_What's going to happen now Sammy?"_ she asked silently. _"With you…with everything. Who's going to take care of you now?"_

She floated over to him and regarded him gloomily, brushing some hair away from his right eye absentmindedly.

"_I can only do so much,"_ she concluded morosely. _"And what good am I anyway? An alicorn that's known you for four years and she still can't even remember her name…"_

A flash of white caught her eye as she looked down, said white peeking out of his coat pocket. Curiously, she carefully took it out with her magic and unfolded it, removing the creases effortlessly with a mere flicker of gold.

What she saw stole her breath…and brought tears to her eyes.

There was a clear and rather good drawing of none other than herself. But what had stolen her breath wasn't this…but instead the small heart in the right hand corner.

The word "Mommy" written within it.

She looked at the sleeping boy with trembling lips, the whole reason for his earlier tiny tantrum clearer than ever.

It was little wonder why he wanted it to be a surprise.

She pressed her lips against his cheek and kissed him fondly, smiling as the boy smiled and shuffled about in his seat. After checking around the room for camera's and shutting them down, she quickly yet gently lifted Sam off the chair and placed him down on the floor.

She then, with no hesitation, curled around him and placed her wing over his body, nuzzling the back of his neck lovingly.

"_I don't know what's going to happen now Sammy. But I'll take care you…always."_

She moved her muzzle to his ear and smiled as she noticed the sheer look of contentment plastered on his features.

"_I'll be your mommy Sammy,"_ she whispered affectionately, her smile widening greatly as he rolled over and buried his face in her chest.

"_I think I always have…"_

**And there we go!**

**Please give me feedback; it lets me know how I'm doing.**

**Remember that the chapters won't always be one after the other, some will take place when he's eight and others when he's sixteen, or twelve or even twenty two.**

**If you have any questions then either Pm me or just chuck it as a comment/review .**

**Peace everypony :D**


End file.
